Just Another Childhood Memory
by NicolaDarkness
Summary: Ok ok I know it Isn't that naruto realted. But please give it a shot! Sorry about the last upload of this stor, those were the first two chapters of my other story: My New Life. This is about a girl that meets a mysterious stranger. How does he know her?


**Original Writing:**

**Just Another Childhood Memory**

Flames everywhere! Surrounding me! Engulfing me in crimson heat! A man and a woman I feel as if I know but don't recognise are bleeding and burning at my feet. The blood pooling in gallons around their abdomens, making them seem to have been gutted like pigs. I see the flesh and bone being chard away from their faces and I feel compelled to watch. I am paralysed and can't move even if I wanted to which, strangely, I don't. I want to watch them. Watch them burn to nothingness. I also feel as if I should be sharing there fate. To burn and bleed as they do. This I do not want and so keep still. As if by doing so the flames will not notice me and let me be. Out of nowhere a cool hand grasps mine and pulls my gaze, as well as my body away from the smouldering couple. As the person pulling me speeds up, I glance up to see who is taking me from this place of death. This person seems to be a boy around the same age as the form I'm in. (Which I have to say, seems to be the one of a seven year old). He has pitch black hair which is spiked up to a gravity defying existent and has some of the palest skin I've ever seen, apart from on myself. He seems to be wearing a navy-blue jumper and black trousers with just as dark trainers. I feel as if I know him. As I look at him, I get the impression of a older brother that always offers his protection while I follow him blindly away from the fires of hell that's newest victims were those two burning corpses.

We burst through a back door that leads to a dense wood but we do not dare stop. We continue to run. Jumping logs and ducking branches as we dash into the night. The bare autumn trees reflecting the shadows of a full moon dances to the wind as the moon guides us with its light through the darkness. I look up and gaze at it in wonder. If only I could shine as bright as that while being shadowed in darkness. I wish I was that strong. Not paying attention to were I'm going and fall and strangely keep falling. Into a black abyss were the moons confecting light cannot reach. Its light is fading and the boy who had pulled me along was now on his knees shouting out at me. Calling for me. Reaching for me. Tears fall freely from his coal black eyes, one pale hand reaching for me as if he could pull me back into the moons light. In one last effort I reach out for him also and stretch as fare as I able, trying to reach him. I feel a foreran moisture on my cheeks and my vision becomes watery. I'm crying. Even when those people were burning I did not cry. Why do I feel so such sadness that I must cry? The last of the moon and that boy are fading and I am completely consumed by black. I scream!

Jolting awake with sweat dripping down my face and unshed tears in my eyes I grasp the covers with all my strength to try and calm my pounding heart and ragged breath. After a while I calm down and fall limply back into the pillows were I stare at the blackened sealing. I've been having that same dream for a week now. Ever since I came to this town. I travel around constantly so just stay in hotels and inns. No point in buying a house if you're not going to be living in it. I stare into nothingness. Lost in thought. The dream still fresh in my mind. It must mean something, but what? This has happened every night for a week now but what could it possibly be trying to tell me. Maybe it's a childhood memory? No. But suppose it is. Could I really have had such a scary childhood? Impossible. The past is the past and it's none of my concern.

I can only remember as far back as my 7th birthday when I started to travel around. I've kept on my travels ever since. Never looking back after all. The past is the past and none of my concern. That fraise is always foremost in my mind and I guess it keeps me from leaping into insanity in some ways. But drags me down into the heart of it in others. With my mind finally back to reality I decide to get up. No way can I get back to sleep after that. Trust me I've tried. I grab my clothes for the day and walk into the bathroom where I take a shower and brush my teeth. I then get dressed and brush my hair before pulling it up into a pony tail. When I'm done I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and stop to study the form in the mirror. Sparkling blue eyes glisten back at me and the face is as pale as snow while being framed by two long bluish back bangs on ether side. The hair is also black and the ponytail it is arranged in falls past the small shoulders of a small frame and stops just below the belt that the person is wearing. They look around 18 year's old and average height. With the completed study of the image in the mirror done I walk out of the bathroom and pick my travelling pack up off the chair it was formally perched on. I'm moving on to the next town today and do not wish to stay as long as to get familiar with the locals. I hate it when people say goodbye. There tears sicken me. Crying will not stop them if they truly must and want to go. What's the point in wasting moister on those you care about if you don't care about them enough to go with them? Truly sickening. When I am sure I have all that belongs to me I lock the door and walk to the reception desk and hand in my room key as I pass. Then I am out in the open air and looking for a place to eat. I finally find a small cafe on a street corner in the outskirts of the town. I order a sausage sandwich and a glass of water which I quickly finish. I eat fast and water is easy to nock back so I'm out in no more the 15 minuets. Walking along the road leading out of the small town I see a army of bandits, 20 or so on horse back riding towards from where I just came. I just keep walking and don't even change my pace. There is no need to hurry or stop for bandits are no more then leaches sucking dry every village they encounter and so are not on my to-do list. When they are but a couple of meters or so away from me they stop seeing I have no intention to get out of there way. Argent men. I stop also. "Step aside girl. We have no use for weaklings like you." Bellowed, who I assumed to be the leader causing his men to laugh along side him. Well, he had this coming I thought as a smirk spread a-cross my face. "What's so funny?" growled the leader. I gust giggled at him for a reply and drew my dagger from my right pocket with my left hand causing all the bandits to draw their weapons also. Not that it will do them any good in the long run. How pitiful, I think as I stab my dagger into the palm of my right hand. Everyone is caught of guard by this and my smirk grows so that my eyes shine with it as my dagger glows with a blinding white light. It fades after a moment and in its place is my true weapon of choice. My soul if you will. A gun of sparkling silver that glistens as the sun hits it and is thrown off. A matching silver chain comes from its barrel and connects to a shackle or cuff like object at the end of my right wrist. Its name displayed in gagged black lettering along it length and it spells out the words "Hell Fire". The bandits frozen as I raise my weapon. My soul. Up to them and mutter "die" under my breath as I pull the trigger and the screams of the dying echo all around me. Blood stains the ground as the now silent corpses fall to the ground while I pass by them. My gun glows with the same light again and when it fades I am holding my dagger by the blade and I quickly grasp it with my left hand before I make it vanish back into the pocket from whence it came. My smirk fades and my neutral face returns as I disappear into the depths of the forest.

I stop after a while to rest by a large, crystal blue lake clearing in the forest. I listen to the rustle of leaves and the chirping of birds as I lye back in the shadow of a great oak tree. Someone is coming. I can hear their steady breathing as they unknowingly creep closer towards me. Then a boy about my age by the look of him glides gracefully out of the foliage. He wears a hooded cloak with a mask covering the lower part of his face and a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes so I cannot get a good look at him. I stand up and cock my head to the side, while crossing my arms over my chest at the same time. All the while making sure my expression is blank. This guy could mean trouble. Although he seems frozen to the spot and the only sign of shock is that his eyebrows have raised almost off his face. I no I'm a unnoticeable person but come on I don't scare people this much. "Can I help you?" I say finally breaking the ear-piercing silence. He looks at me with a suspicious gaze and just continues to stand there. Unmoving. I let a sigh escape my lips, this was getting no were. I pick up my pack and sling it onto my back as I walk towards him. He still does not move as I pass him and walk up to the lake were a boat is waiting to sail me safely a-cross the mammoth length of it. I step into the boats wooden structure and just when I'm about to cast of I hear a male voice, I presume to be the boy behind me, say "Nicky is that really you?" I turn towards him my right eyebrow raised at him for asking such a strange question. I see that he has turned and is now facing me with his hood down. At least he moved I guess. "I don't know who this Nicky person is supposed to be but it's not me because my name is Nick and who wants to know." I ask shooting him a glare as I said the last part. I hear him chuckle behind that mask of his and he says "Same as always. Stubborn and rood. Although, I can't believe you're alive after that fall you had. You really freaked me out. I thought you had died." His voice seemed to crack as he said that last part.

"Who are you? Sow me your face. I feel like I know you even though I don't even know your name or face. Also you seem to no me." I state calmly. My face returning to its normal blank form.

"As you wish, but I must tell you what you did when you were seven before I answer your questions," he replies. I nod as yes at him and he continues speaking. "It was your 7th birthday and your brother got you a dagger as your present. You were so happy. But you carelessly waved it around, fighting imaginary opponents, and stabbed the palm of your right hand with it. That was when everything went wrong. A dark energy engulfed the dagger and your wrist until when it finally faded a silver gun connected to your wrist by a matching chain was in you hand instead of the dagger. The dark energy came again only it covered all of you in a layer of blackness as you thin waded into the room where your parents were in a daze. They were horrible, abusive people so it was no surprise that you hated them with a passion. Their screams flowed out of the room and when they had stopped two large thumps were heard as your brother ran into the room to see your parents burning and bleeding on the hard wooden floor boards of their bedroom. The dark energy that had swamped you was gone and you pulled the dagger (which must have turned back when the dark energy disappeared), out of the flesh of your palm with your left hand and put it into your right pocket. There was a moment of stillness were you and your brother stared at the corpses of your parents before he grabbed you and you both fled into the woods surrounding your home. There you fell down into a seemingly bottomless pit and were never seen again," he finished. He described my dream to the most précised detail. The bleeding burning couple on the floor. The forest I ran through. The bottomless pit of darkness. How could he know that unless? My head throbbed and it finally happened. Memories from when I was small came flooding back to me in waves of pain. The good and the bad. But always with my beloved brother. The one who would shield me from the full extent of our parents and who taught me how to fight and as he used to say "Knock out any guy who asks you out because I have a feeling you'll be a right looker when your grown up," and wink at me. My eyes widen and I step from the boat and walk towards him. I stop when I am but a hairs breath away of him and raise my head to stare at him. He takes of his sunglasses and pulls down his mask. Those coal black pits for eyes. The pale as polar bears fur skin. Hair as dark as the night sky. Then I can't hold back any longer and embrace him and I feel tears in my eyes and on my shoulder. I smile at how we must look, hugging and crying in the middle of a forest. Funny huh? I then gather up my courage and gulp down the lump in my throat before muttering the words that will change my life forever. "I've got them back. I remember and I'm so happy to be with you again, my brother. Sasuke..."

**

* * *

**

My first story!!!!!! Rate and review please!!!!!! ^_^


End file.
